A bully from the past
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: Sam realizes that he's being stalked by a bunch of boys on the way back to the motel. It's a bully from the past and he wants revenge... Sam/hurt/anxious. Dean/worried/protective/angry


**Hey everyone! More chapters up soon! Request and review!**

* * *

**" Dean? Can you come and pick me up. Please." eleven year old Sam begged into the phone.**

" Why? What's wrong?" Dean answered worriedly.

" Please Dean. Just come." Sam hissed.

" Where are you?" Dean asked in alarm. Sam looked around him.

" I think the park near the school."

" Why? What's happened Sammy?"

" Keep your voice down!" Sam whispered. Dean felt worry grow inside him as he clutched the phone tightly in his hands.

" Sam." Dean warned.

" Okay. There's these guys and they're following me. I think there drunk but I can't fight them, there's more then five." Sam swallowed. He heard Dean take a sharp intake of breath. Sam quickly ended the call. He could see the outline of a group of boys in the shadow. So not good. He hummed to himself, trying to let them know that he wasn't scared. Sam stole a glance at his watch. It would take Dean six, maybe seven minutes tops for him to get here.

" Damn it." Sam mumbled to himself. He gormlessly stood in the dark, hands sweating.

" Hey." Someone said. Sam whirled around and found himself face to face with a knife. Sam choked and tears stung his eyes.

" Make another move and the knife has some action." The boy said. Sam nodded as the cold knife caressed his chin lightly. Sam slowly reached for his bag on his back, trying to pull out his knife or something.

" Tom, take his bag. Search it." the boy said. Tom grabbed it from him. He gave a cry of delight.

" A knife Raffi!"

" Give it here." Raffi nodded. Sam gulped as the knife drew blood from his neck.

" What do you want?" Sam said in a shaky voice. Monsters he could deal with. But humans with knifes? No way.

" Shut it! Now, what have you got to do with the knife in your bag little Sammy?"

" How do you know my name?" Sam gaped.

" You haven't answered my question!" Raffi snapped. If only I could stall them... Sam thought, the gears in his brain whirring. Raffi pushed him against a tree. Sam yelped as Tom punched him in the jaw.

" Answer!" Someone else shouted. Sam rubbed his cheek, closing his eyes.

" I just needed it. Now what do you want?" Sam mumbled. Raffi grinned.

" Don't you remember me Sammy?" Raffi smirked. Sam shook his head.

" No... Please!" Sam sobbed as Raffi kicked him in the ribs multiple times.

" Shall I tell you?" Raffi raised his eyebrows. Sam remained silent, doubled up in pain.

" Remember Kathy? Remember the lockers? Remember your brother and I and The fight?" Raffi demanded. Suddenly it all came back to him...

(beginning of flashback.)

" Hey Sam." Kathy gushed. Sam smiled. Kathy had long brown hair, and beautiful bright blue eyes.

" Hi Kathy. What's up?" Sam grinned. Kathy smiled back and blushed. Sam finished getting his books out and looked at her.

" Well, I just wondered... Would you like to go out sometime?" Kathy asked. Sam flushed and nodded.

" Sure! Maybe tomorrow at 8:00?" Sam stuttered. Kathy nodded, her pigtails bouncing up and down. Suddenly Kathy leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. When they pulled away, Sam stood grinning Iike an idiot. Until Raffi stormed towards them, face bright red with anger.

" What are you doin' kissing my girlfriend?" Raffi bellowed. Sam trembled.

" I-I-I didn't." Sam gulped. Raffi scoffed and punched him square in the face. Sam stumbled back. Kathy was gone.

" You think it's okay to cheat Winchester?"

" I-I didn't know..." Sam whispered.

" Well now you do!" Raffi screeched. Sam closed his eyes. It wasn't his fault... He didn't know. Raffi shoved him into the lockers. A crowd had gathered and were cheering Raffi on. Raffi puffed his chest out and just for good measure socked Sam another one.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" A shout rang out. Dean pushed his way through the crowd.

" Teaching this geek a lesson! He kissed my girlfriend dude." Raffi snarled. Dean smirked and punched Raffi. Raffi attempted to fight back, but failed. Then he picked up Sam by the shirt, holding him up threateningly.

" Put my brother down." Dean said warningly. Sam's head lulled to the side and was barely conscious.

" Only if-"

" Put him down or things get crazy." Dean said slowly. Raffi smirked and threw Sam to the floor, banging his head in the process.

" You moron!" Dean Shouted. He lunged towards him, shoving him into Sam's open locker. Dean slammed the door and locked it.

" Sam? You okay buddy?" Dean said gently, taking his hand. Sam moaned softly, getting to his feet.

" Let me out!" Raffi cried.

" Oh I will. Eventually." Dean smirked, forcing Sam to put his arms around him.

( end of flashback)

" You. " Sam gasped.

" Yes. Me."

" I told you. I really didn't know and I'm sorry!" Sam begged.

" Do you know what you did? I got kicked out of school, Kathy refused to go out with me, everyone liked you and my reputation was ruined. And do you know what else? You killed my father."


End file.
